Encontro Inesperado
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: Totalmente perdido e confuso, Kai resolve se abrir para uma estranha. Mas será que ela é mesmo desconhecida? Presente de aniversário para Ana Haika. PARABÉNS, MIGA!


Essa fic é um presente pelo aniversário da minha queridíssima amiga Anamateia Hayka, que gentilmente cedeu a Anamateia personagem para fazer uma participação nesse oneshot completamente non sense. Enjoy! E Ana, feliz aniversário!

**Obs.:** Essa fic se passa durante o torneio Justiça 5. 

**Encontro Inesperado**

Kai Hiwatari andava sem rumo pelas ruas da cidade. Seus olhos estavam vazios. Sua mente estava confusa. Seu coração (que-surpresa!-de fato existia) estava dividido. Boris o havia enganado de novo. Tala, Bryan e Spencer não haviam acreditado na mudança do homem, tinham-no desafiado e enfrentado Garland, e agora o ruivo se encontrava inconsciente no hospital. E ele não tinha nem coragem para ir visitá-lo. Ele havia ignorado todos os avisos de seus companheiros e, por causa disso, Brooklyn o havia massacrado. Queria vingança, sim, mas como? Dranzer estava destruída e com Boris e a BEGA controlando todo comércio de peças de beyblade, não havia muito a ser feito por ela. Seus amigos deviam considerá-lo um traidor. E o orgulho dele não tinha deixado de existir como por mágica. Não podia simplesmente aparecer na casa de Tyson admitindo que estava errado e pedindo desculpas – isso simplesmente não combinava com ele. Notou que estava entrando na praça da cidade. Não se deteve. Andou por algum tempo e avistou um banco. Resolveu se sentar para observar o sol que se punha. Quando chegou mais perto, pôde notar a presença de uma garota de cabelo avermelhado sentada numa das extremidades do banco. Piscou algumas vezes, podia jurar que não havia ninguém ali. Mas, mesmo assim, resolveu sentar-se.

- Posso?- perguntou à garota, indicando o outro lado do banco com a cabeça. Ela se virou para encará-lo e ele notou que os olhos dela eram de um tom peculiar, vermelho fogo, e estranhamente familiares a ele. 

- Se quiser – respondeu, voltando a olhar o pôr do sol. Ele se sentou e ficaram os dois calados observando. Depois de um tempo, só restava um leve rosado no céu para indicar que o sol realmente esteve ali. A menina virou-se para ele.

- Qual o problema com você? – perguntou. Kai fitou os olhos dela de novo sentiu um arrepio por que ela parecia saber a resposta da própria pergunta apenas por olhar para ele.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou, tentando fazer sua voz soar fria. 

- Você parecia preocupado quando sentou aqui, e parece preocupado agora. Deve ser sério, se nem um pôr do sol como esse te fez esquecer – ela explicou. Ele achou a lógica dela absurda – Sabe, eu aprendi que, às vezes, é bem mais fácil se abrir com alguém que você não conhece. Quero dizer, provavelmente você nunca mais vai me ver na vida. 

Ele considerou o que a garota tinha dito. Afinal, o que tinha a perder? Tudo que possuía de precioso ele mesmo já tinha dado um jeito de perder sozinho... 

- Eu cometi um erro – ele disse, por fim.

- Pessoas cometem erros todos os dias – ela replicou.

- Tem razão, mas eu poderia ter evitado esse. Muitas pessoas tentaram me ajudar... E eu fui orgulhoso, burro e teimoso demais para deixar... – Kai começava a ficar incomodado. Porque o olhar daquela menina fazia com que ele revelasse todas as coisas que estava tentando esconder de si mesmo? E além do mais, quem tinha olhos daquela cor? _Quem_? De fato, a tal Srta. Olhos Cor de Fogo _era _esquisita.

- Hum – ela assentiu. – Posso saber que erro enorme foi esse?

- Uma pessoa... Que já tinha feito muito mal a mim e a outros... Eu achava que ele tinha ido para nunca mais voltar, mas me enganei. Ele voltou, mais forte do que nunca. E novamente armou uma armadilha para mim. E novamente eu caí. Mesmo sabendo que não podia confiar nele. Mesmo ele tendo sido responsável pelo sofrimento de amigos meus – Kai não sabia o que aquela garota tinha de incomum, mas alguma coisa ou alguém parecia ter tomado conta de seu corpo. Não era ele admitindo coisas que ele queria esquecer. Ele se sentia como um fantasma, vendo tudo de cima, fora de si, um simples expectador. 

- E o que vai fazer sobre isso? – foi tudo que ela teve a dizer.

- Não sei. Tem sugestões? – ele replicou, irônico e amargo.

- Na verdade, sim – ela disse – Acho que você deveria fazer alguma coisa – ele voltou a olhar para ela. Não eram só os olhos que lhe eram familiares, decidiu. O tom da voz, a cor dos cabelos, o jeito, tinha certeza que já a conhecia. Mas não da Rússia, nem de qualquer outro lugar... De uma outra vida, talvez. Ou de um sonho. Ou, quem sabe, um sonho de um sonho. 

- O que? – perguntou, mirando o céu, agora escuro.

- Sei lá. Só sei que pior que errar é deixar errado quando dá pra consertar – ele olhou para ela espantado. Uma das poucas lembranças que tinha dos pais era a do pai dizendo essas exatas palavras a ele. Ele evitava lembrar disso e nunca tinha dito isso a ninguém. A única vez em toda sua vida que havia deixado essas palavras saírem de sua boca, ele na estava na Rússia treinando com Dranzer, completamente sozinho. 

- Como? 

- Ah, você sabe! Faz alguma coisa. Você não pode deixar eles na mão de novo – ele olhou para ela e decidiu. Ia visitar Tala no hospital, para começar, e depois veria o que fazer. Sem nem mesmo agradecer ou se despedir, levantou-se e começou a andar, mas de repente parou. A menina podia ser esquisita, mas tinha ouvido tudo que ele tinha pra falar e ainda tinha ajudado ele, um completo estranho. E ele nem ao menos sabia o _nome _dela. Virou-se rapidamente.

- Ei, qual seu nome? – ele perguntou alto, para chamar a atenção da garota, que também tinha levantado e começado a andar.

- Desculpe? – ela falou, virando-se. Aqueles olhos que ele sabia que já tinha visto de novo.

- Seu nome. Depois de tudo aquilo eu não sei nem seu nome – ele começava a perder a paciência.

- Ah. Deveria ter imaginado que você perguntaria... – Kai olhou ela confuso – As pessoas me chamam de muitos jeitos diferentes... Mas de Srta. Olhos Cor de Fogo é de fato a primeira vez! – exclamou ela, divertida. O garoto se confundiu mais. Ela tinha vários nomes? E como ela sabia q ele havia se referido a ela com aquelas palavras?

- _Quem _é você? – ele tornou a perguntar.

- Bom... Como eu já disse, atendo por vários nomes diferentes... Mas nessa forma em que me encontro, eu me chamo Anamateia – ela fez uma pausa. Kai ainda olhava para ela. Resolveu botar para fora o que estava lhe incomodando.

- Já nos conhecemos? 

- De certa forma, sim – ela disse com um sorriso enigmático. Ele se irritou com ela, virou-se e voltou a andar – A diferença é que você não me conhece neste corpo, como Anamateia. Você me conhece em outra forma. E me chama de Dranzer – Kai arregalou os olhos. Tinha ouvido direito? Virou-se rapidamente para perguntar o que ela queria dizer com isso, mas a garota não estava mais lá. Era impossível alguém ser tão rápida. Procurou ela com os olhos, mas ela tinha sumido. Continuou a andar, mas parou para olhar as horas. Já era muito tarde... Iria no dia seguinte

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Perguntou na recepção qual era o quarto de Tala e rumou para lá. Agradeceu por Sr. Dickenson estar dormindo e entrou no quarto. Lá estava seu companheiro de equipe. Mais pálido do que de costume (se é que isso era possível), magro e parecendo fraco. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Kai era um pequeno objeto ao lado do travesseiro de Tala. Pegou e observou-o. Era sua Dranzer, numa versão muito melhorada. A beyblade devia ser coisa do Kenny, e o lugar onde a tinha encontrado coisa de Tyson. Apesar de tudo, era meio que reconfortante saber que depois do que ele tinha feito eles ainda confiavam nele. Saiu do hospitar, achou um lugar para treinar, e, para sua surpresa, foi ajudado por Romero. Agora já conseguia controlar o hard metal sistem.

Estava passando por uma loja de eletro-eletrônicos e parou ao ver que uma das televisões da vitrine dava detalhes da situação do torneio Justiça 5. Daichi e Ray tinha perdido suas lutas, Max havia empatado, salvando a equipe da derrota. O torneio continuaria no dia seguinte, e o primeiro a lutar pela BEGA seria Brooklyn. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer. Simplesmente sabia. Estava indo atrás de Tyson e dos outros quando sentiu um calor estranho para aquela hora da tarde e se virou.

Deu de cara com olhos cor de fogo e o corpo da dona deles. Ela sorria divertida. Ele não se assustou, de alguma forma sabia que era ela.

- E então Kai... O que vai fazer agora? – perguntou Ana.

- Alguma coisa – ele disse, com um sorrisinho. Ela alargou sorriso dela. Kai sentiu a beyblade em seu bolso quente. Tirou de lá rapidamente. Ela brilhava, assim como os olhos da menina. Ela acenou de leve e fechou os olhos, deixando-se envolver pela luz. De repente, no lugar da garota, havia um grande e imponente pássaro cor de fogo. Ele bateu as asas e, dando uma pirueta, foi em direção da beyblade, sendo absorvido por ela. Kai voltou a guardar a beyblade no bolso e continuou seu caminho. 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Uma garota de cabelos avermelhado e olhos cor de fogo trajando um vestido comprido vermelho de um modelo um tanto peculiar chegava a um lugar de aparência mística. Quatro outras garotas já se encontravam lá. Duas, uma de cabelos azul claros, pele morena e vestido azul escuro e outra de cabelos roxos pele azeitonada e um vestido amarelo discutiam calorosamente, enquanto outra, essa de cabelos pretos, pele clara e vestido roxo, tentava acalmá-las. A quarta, de cabelos longos e loiros amarelos e vestido verde, foi a única que notou a chegada da outra.

- E então, Dranzer, como foi com ele? – perguntou, sorrindo.

- Deu um pouco de trabalho, ele é muito cabeça dura. Mas funcionou – ela respondeu – Mas então, Driger, soube que você e o Ray perderam. Você está bem?

- Não se preocupe comigo. Preocupe-se com você. Você vai ser a próxima. Sabe que o seu adversário é difícil, não sabe?

- Sei – ela disse, assentindo – E mal posso esperar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ana-de-verdade, eu sei que não ficou muito bom, foi mau, eu queria te dar uma coisa melhor de aniversário, mas depois que eu pensei nessa fic eu não conseguia ter outra idéia. E também sei que a Ana-personagem ser a personificação da Dranzer é loucura, mas eu achei que ia ficar legal...E pra quem não entendeu, as cinco garotas agora do fim eram a Dranzer, a Driger, a Draciel, a Dragoon Strata e a Dragoon Galáxia. Feliz Aniversário, Ana-de-verdade! Muita felicidade e coisas boas, você merece! Espero que você tenha gostado apesar de tudo. E povo que não é a Ana, espero que vocês tenham gostado também! Sei que o aniversário não é meu, mas deixem reviews mesmo assim tá?


End file.
